Stronger
by Skywhisper
Summary: A.J has a little help from two important people with overcoming her feelings for Daniel. Bad summary I know!
1. Chapter 1

**I've always thoughts that this pairing was REALLY cute! Hope you enjoy!**

**Stronger**

A.J walked into the Karaoke club with her friend Kaitlyn who had finally forgiven her for their fight after she had gone to her room in the middle of the night sobbing and begging for help to get of the feelings that she had for Daniel.

"Kait why did I have to come here? HE'S here and what if he tries to start something? What if my feelings for him come back when I hear his voice? And if they do then what about-"

"Hello Ladies!" Zack came up behind the two and threw a thickly muscled arm over each of their shoulders, a bright smile on his face. "Ready to fist pump ALL NIGHT LONG?"

"Actually A.J was about to go up and sing," Kaitlyn smiled encouragingly at her best friend. "She's got a great voice."

"NO KAITLYN I CAN'T!"

"You need to have fun girl. Go up there and have some fun for once," Kaitlyn gave her a gentle nudge towards the empty stage.

Zack released his hold on Kaitlyn and led A.J to the stage then gripped both of her shoulders comfortingly and gave his most charming smile. "Come on A.J…go up there and show that jerk that he can't control you anymore." He patted her arm softly before turning and heading back over to Kaitlyn.

A.J glanced nervously over at her ex-boyfriend who was staring at her with that cocky smirk that she had grown to hate ever since he had won the Heavyweight championship. _Come on you can do this._ With a determined look in her eyes she told the DJ what song she wanted and headed up onto the stage, squinting at the bright spotlight that bathed the small area. "I wanna dedicate this song to my ex Daniel."

Daniel scoffed to himself, his smirk widening even more. _Probably wants to BEG for another chance, too bad that's never gonna happen._

A.J took a deep calming breath and began to sing.

**You know the bed feels warmer **

**Sleeping here alone **

**You know I dream in color **

**And do the things I want **

**You think you got the best of me **

**Think you had the last laugh **

**Bet you think that everything good is gone **

**Think that you left me broken down **

**Think that I'd come running back **

**Baby you don't know me, cause your dead wrong **

Daniels smirk faltered ever so slightly when the words that were being sung finally registered in his mind and as her voice began to grow more confident.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

** Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone **

**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter **

**Footsteps even lighter **

**Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone **

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger **

**Just me, myself, and I **

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger **

**Stand a little taller **

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

A.J faltered ever so slightly when she saw the glower that was beginning to form on Daniels face but then her eyes landed on the one that had given her the strength to come stand against him and continued.

**You heard that I was starting over **

**With someone new **

**They told you I was moving on over you **

**You didn't that I'd come back **

**I'd come back swinging **

**You tried to break me but you see…**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger **

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone **

**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter **

**Footsteps even lighter **

**Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone **

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger **

**Just me, myself, and I **

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger **

**Stand a little taller **

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**Thanks to you I've got a new thing started **

**Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted **

**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me **

**You know in the end your leaving was just my beginning **

**In the end**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger **

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone **

**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter **

**Footsteps even lighter **

**Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone **

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger **

**Just me, myself, and I **

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger **

**Stand a little taller **

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

Kaitlyn cheered loudly along with the rest of the crowd, feeling so proud of her friend. With a whoop she jumped up onto the stage and gave A.J a tight hug. "YOU WERE AMAZING!"

A.J smiled brightly at her best friend and hugged back just as tightly. "Listen…"  
her eyes connected with someone hanging back by the bar and her heart fluttered rapidly in her chest. "I'll…talk to you later."

Kaitlyn glanced over her shoulder and smiled knowingly, then shoved her friend forward. "Go on."

A.J jumped down off the stage her eyes set on her goal and stalked right past Daniel, not even sparing him a second glance. "Hope you enjoyed that," Then walked into the arms of her new boyfriend, a content smile on her face.

"You were amazing up there."

A light blush spread across A.J's face as she snuggled into the hug. "Thanks."

Zack grinned and placed a light kiss on her lips, savoring the feeling that bubbled up at the touch. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Anytime."

A.J's smile widened at the adoration that shone in his eyes that she never saw in Daniels even when things were good between them.

_Thank you for making me strong_

**Please tell me what you thought of it. ^_^**


	2. Authors Note!

**Hey Everyone! **

**I really enjoyed doing this oneshot and was wondering if there was anyone who maybe wanted me to do a separate story that led up to this moment? If you do please let me know and I'll get a start on it! If you have any idea's about what you'd like to have happen don't hesitate to tell me, this is for YOUR enjoyment!**


End file.
